


Terrible things (Destiel short story AU)

by spn_sinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Character Death, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel, Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Dean, Sick Castiel, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_sinner/pseuds/spn_sinner
Summary: A Destiel short story. (each chapter around 400 words long)No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about my future soulmate.How he'd look, how he'd smell, how perfect his hand would fit inside of mine.I thought maybe I'd never have a soulmate, that's when I first saw him. and my god was he beautiful.Based on the song "Terrible things" by Mayday Parade.





	1. The day I first saw him

It was a Monday when I first saw him, wandering around the empty halls of the school. I was supposed to be in class, I never skip class, but today I did and I am sure as hell glad that I did.

I didn't know him, but it seemed like when I glanced up at his beautiful ocean blue eyes, that I knew everything there is to know about him. I've never seen him around before, perhaps he was new. 

It took me a moment to realize I was standing frozen stiff in the hallway with my eyes peeled on him, I blinked rapidly and broke my gaze off of the beautiful boy, who was now halfway down the hallway. 

I continued to walk out the doors of the school, my thoughts never leaving the breathtaking sight of the boy. I know, it was crazy that I seemed to be obsessed with him even though I haven't even learned his name yet, but I couldn't help it. He was simply too perfect of a sight to just shrug off and forget about.

The rest of the day I would always get lost in my thoughts, wondering about the boy. Some serious things like,

"Was he even attracted to boys?"

"Would a guy like him even like a broken boy like myself?"

 

and of course, the silly things.

 

"How are his eyes so Blue?"

"Could he be an Angel?"

 

I needed to know more about him, I needed to confront him and introduce myself, but I needed to be calm about it and not freak out when we first make eye contact. I was gonna prepare myself, and then I'd do it.

Maybe I had finally met him, my soulmate. 

Maybe it was love at first sight?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish I still believed in love at first sight, I don't anymore"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Confronting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel's first interaction

Our first interaction wasn't what I thought it'd be. 

I still hadn't come up with the courage to talk to him, not even introduce myself. but I'd be near him any chance I got without trying to look creepy. I now know how he sounds, and what he found funny, I had yet to know his name though. Some people may call me a stalker, a crush can make people seem like one.

 

We actually lived on the same street, a few houses away from each other. We were both sitting a few inches apart from each other on the bench by the bus stop, I'd glance at him every chance I got. it was really windy and he was shivering slightly while his black locks of hair flew all over the place. it sure was a beautiful sight, I couldn't stop myself from staring.

 

"I'm Castiel, I take it you have a crush on me?"

 He looked at me and his head tilted to the side and a small smile appeared on his face.

 

I was taken aback by his sudden question, was it that obvious I liked him?

 

"I'm Dean" 

I responded quietly, not bothering to respond to his question.

 

"I can tell by your eyes"

 He directed his gaze back towards the street.

 

"What?" 

 

"The way your eyes sparkle when you look at me, it's like I'm the first boy you've seen in years"

 

Probably the most beautiful boy I've seen, ever.

 

I didn't know what to say, this was all so sudden. but I'm glad it happened finally.

 

"Or am I just being crazy?"

 He looked quite embarrassed now, which made my urge not to speak fade away quickly.

 

"No, No. you're right" 

I scratched the back of my neck and copied his action, staring at the road.

 

His smile returned and didn't disappear this time.

 

"What time is your lunch break at school?" 

He started buttoning his trench coat as an attempt to get warmer, pushing the strands of his hair out of his face, waiting for my reply.

 

"One fourty five"

 

The bus started approaching our bus stop.

 

"Good, me too."

 

I already knew that.

 

The bus came to a stop with a screech and the door opened, we both stood up and started walking towards it.

"I'll be at the table at the very back of the lunch room, sit with me?" 

 

I chuckled smiled at him.

 

"Yeah"

 

He smiled back at me and we both boarded the bus, but our conversation never stopped on the way to school.

 

 --------------------------------------------

"His smile was beautiful"

\---------------------------------------------


	3. Drunk nights under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel watch the stars.

We were inseparable since the day we met at the bus stop. It was five months later and we were sitting in the park at three am, laying down on the grass and making figures out of the stars. we were also pretty drunk, we shared everything that went on in our lives, from the drama at school, all the way to what we had for dinner. 

 

I tightened my grip on his hand and laughed along with him as he pointed out the stars that were in the shape of a dick, well that's what we saw. our laughter dialed down and we were soon sitting in silence, his head moved to rest on my chest. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and turned my head to face him.

 

His blue eyes met mine and the corner of his lips turned in to a smile as I connected our lips, they moved in sync perfectly with each other, his lips were soft and wet, they were never dry. I loved his lips.

 

We pulled away from each other, our noses still touching. I moved my hands to his hair and ran my fingers through it, moving it from his face to get a better look at it.

 

"Castiel"

We both directed our attention back to the stars above us, I pulled him closer as the wind blew stronger, to keep him from shivering.

 

"Hmm?"

He exhaled through his mouth, making his breath show in the cold air of the night.

 

"I love you"

That's the first time I told him that I loved him, although I loved him the first time I heard his voice, his oh so beautiful voice, deep and raspy.

 

"I love you too, Dean"

 

We both looked up as soon as a shooting star made its way through the sky.

 

"Make a wish," I said.

 

He was silent for a moment.

 

"I wish we'll be together forever"

 

We stayed in each other's arms until the stars disappeared from the sky and the sun came up.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess his wish did come true, in a way"

\---------------------------------------------------------


	4. The day he said "yes"

We stayed together through senior year, we had been together for almost two years at this points and I was ready to ask the big question. I had picked out a beautiful ring, almost as beautiful as himself.

We were about to go off to college and I thought now was the perfect time to propose to him, some would say I am asking too soon, but I knew the moment I first saw him that I wanted to marry him, I'd never do anything to hurt him.

 

I had taken him out for a picnic under the stars of the park where we would go when we were drunk. it was kind of our spot.

 

It wasn't quite dark enough for stars, instead, we were watching the sunset. 

 

"Cas"

 

"Yes, Dean?"

 

"I have a present for you"

 

I pulled out a small box wrapped in paper with string wrapped around it in a bow.

 

"Open with care"

 

I handed it to him and he unwrapped it to reveal a small black box, I took it from his hands.

 

"You know that I love you" I sighed and opened the box, looking up at him to see his shocked face, his blue eyes threatened to spill tears.

 

"Will you marry me?" I opened the box and took out the ring.

I nervously waited for his answer, fiddling the ring between my fingers.

 

"Yes, Dean"

 

The sun had set and the stars filled the sky.

 

I slid the ring on his finger and pulled him by his shirt, connecting our lips. I kissed him a bit harder than I should have, making him laugh into the kiss.

Tears strolled down both of our cheeks, I don't think I have ever held him closer before.

 

His hands were on each side of my cheeks and my hand was propped on his chin now.

 

We eventually pulled away, I wiped the tears away with my thumb and smiled.

 

The ring on his finger reflected off of the light of the moon.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sometimes I think it would have been better for me if I hadn't had met him" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The day I'll never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to the song "Terrible things" while you read this chapter or after you do.

Our wedding was beautiful, it was held at our spot at the park.

It was three years later and we couldn't be happier, we had a family.

We graduated college a bit early, we didn't bother getting jobs we had a degree in.

I repaired broken cars and he worked at a gas station called "Gas n' sip"

We didn't make much money, enough to pay for bills and food. We didn't need to treat ourselves. We had each other and that's all we needed.

Nothing could ruin this, I thought.

but sometimes, the universe can be cruel and decided to fuck you over when you're the happiest you've ever been.

Hadn't I been through enough? Hadn't he been through enough?

I'll never forget that day.

"Dean" 

He sat down beside me on the couch.

"Yes, love?" 

I gazed into his eyes and smiled.

"Can we talk?"

I noticed tears in his eyes, he was still smiling though.

"Of course"

The smile fell from my face.

 

"It seems that I'm sick, Dean"

 

I felt my heart drop at his sudden words, I refused to believe it.

 

"What do you mean? Do you have a cold, I could take care of you"

He shook his head and sighed, taking my hands in his.

 

"It's worse than that" 

The tears started to spill from both of our faces.

 

"I've only got weeks, Dean"

I shook my head and my whole body started shaking.

 

"No, no" 

I repeated under my breath, I pulled him towards me and hugged him harder than I ever had.

The world seemed to move so slow, yet so fast after that day.

 

 

It was a Thursday when he died.

I remember the sound of him struggling to breathe.

I remember how the oxygen tank made a hissing sound when I decided to turn it off.

I remember kissing him one last time, his lips were dry, they were never dry.

I remember listening to his heartbeat slow down until it stopped completely.

I remember every second of that day, I think about it every day.

\--

A single tear fell from Deans face as he held the slightly rusted engagement ring in his hands.

"So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose"

He chuckled slightly.

"Just walk away, don't let them get to you" 

Dean looked up at his teenage son and sighed, wiping the tears from his son's freckled face.

"I can't bear to see the same thing happened to you"

Dean shook his head and placed the ring beside him gently, before looking back up at his son.

"Now, Son I only told you this because life can do" He paused.

"Terrible things"

\-----------------------

"I miss him"

\-----------------------


End file.
